All Over Again
by likethestarsthat-shine
Summary: Easter's been taken down once. What happens when they rise again? Amu and most of the Guardians are in high school now. Will they be able to defeat Easter a 2nd time, with the help of some new friends? Many, many, MANY pairings in this! Yes, romance. Durr
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

Ami- 6 years old…………………………………………………………………………………………...Chara: Mina

Kairi- 13 years old…………………………………………………………………………………………Chara: Mushashi

Yaya- 14 years old…………………………………………………………………………………………Chara: Pepe

Amu- 15 years old…………………………………………………………………………………………Chara: Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia

Nagihiko- 15 years old…………………………………………………………………………………..Chara: Rhythm, Temari

Rima- 15 years old………………………………………………………………………………………..Chara: KusuKusu

Tadase- 15 years old……………………………………………………………………………………..Chara: Keseki

Briana- 15 years old………………………………………………………………………………………Chara: Phoenix

Hannah- 15 years old…………………………………………………………………………………….Chara: Alex (Alekzandriana)

Jessie - 15 years old………………………………………………………………………………………Chara: Alora

Juli- 15 years old……………………………………………………………………………………………Chara: Yuki

Zoee- 15 years old…………………………………………………………………………………………Chara: Kibella

Lulu- 15 years old………………………………………………………………………………………….Chara: Nana

Kuukai- 16 years old………………………………………………………………………………………Chara: Daichi

Maiana- 16 years old…………………………………………………………………………………….Chara: Luna

Utau- 17 years old…………………………………………………………………………………………Chara: Iru, Eru

Ikuto- 20 years old…………………………………………………………………………………………Chara: Yoru

**New Character Transformations**

Ami & Mina- Song Legend

Briana & Phoenix- Nightmare Devil

Hannah & Alex- Fierce Sun

Jessie & Alora- Vet Dream

Juli & Yuki- Snow Disaster

Zoee & Kibella- Lunar Rebel

Maiana & Luna- Falling Star

**A/N: There are new characters in this story, so you need to read that up there so you can know what's going on. I'm Hannah, and I'm co-writing this story with my friend, Zoee. This is her chapter; actually, I've just edited it and made it a tad bit longer. We added ourselves and a couple of our friends, so, be prepared for new characters, awesome adventures, and a lot of drama!**

**Chapter One  
**_Late On the 1__st__ Day. _

The alarm went off for the fifth time that morning as the pink-haired girl rolled over. Her eyes finally opened, and fell upon the annoying clock.

She reached over and pressed the 'SNOOZE' button, turning the device around so she could see the time.

Once she could open her eyes against the sunlight that streamed in through the windows and the glass balcony door, she glanced at the time. Her eyes widened as she hopped out of bed, running to her closet.

"Shimatta," she grumbled under her breath. "I'm late! And on the first day!" Three little heads popped out of blue, green, and pink eggs.

"Amu-chan-," the pink one chirped.

"-Is-," the blue one piped in.

"-Late ~desu!" the green one finished. An orange head popped out of a golden egg. She wiggled around, and flew over to the flustered girl.

The small, flying chara wore white boots, and an orange shirt and skirt. Her hair was pulled into long pig-tails that stopped just below her waist. She also wore a futuristic mic on her ear like a singer.

"You're radiance will shine brightly today, Amu-chan," she said, a smile on her face.

"I just hope I time get to school on time," Amu said, quickly pulling on her uniform, which consisted of a ¾ sleeve button up white shirt, a black vest, a plaid, turquoise and black skirt, a turquoise tie, black and white striped socks that went a little past the knee, and black flats. But, instead, she slipped on a pair of pure black wedges, and, we couldn't forget a black, studded belt thrown lazily across her waist. She left her vest open, just as she had done with her blazer in elementary school. Her vest was styled her way, and had heart, spade, clover, and diamond shaped buttons.

She ran a comb through her waist-length pink hair, brushed her teeth, and dashed from the bathroom.

She glanced at her clock, and screamed. The pink, blue, and green charas wiggles free from her brown school bag, giggling. The pink one, Ran, wore a pink and red cheerleading uniform, and had a visor with a heart clip over her pink, side pony-tailed hair. She flew over to Amu.

"And if not like Dia said, we'll be there, too! Like if you can't do a push-up," the chara exclaimed, waving her pink, heart covered pom-poms in the air.

"Or you can't draw anything," the blue one, Miki, said. She wore a long-sleeved, light blue collared shirt, a black vest, dark blue shorts, and black boots. Her hat was baby-blue, with a dark blue spade clip, and covered her blue hair. She had a light blue bag draped across her body.

"Or you can't make a cake ~desu," the green chara, Suu, said. She looked like a little Irish girl in a green dress, with a white apron over it, and ballerina-like shoes. She had a white bonnet over her green-ish blonde hair.

"Or if you can't calm down," Dia smiled.

"We'll be there," they all finished together.

Amu grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and ran out of her room.

"Amu-chan!" her charas screamed, floating after her. As she ran downstairs, she saw Ami standing by the door. She wore the uniform Amu had worn so many years before, when she was in elementary school. Ami was dressed in a long-sleeved white button up shirt, a black blazer, a red tie, a red and black plaid skirt, white, knee-high socks, and black flats. She held her bag in her hand. She was ready for 1st grade.

"Onii-chan! Hurry!" she whined. Amu darted into the kitchen, grabbing a red apple from the basket in the middle of the table, and ran back to the door.

"Let's go, Ami," Amu said, grabbing her younger sister's arm.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia finally caught up with Amu and Ami at a crosswalk.

"Amu-chan," they whined. She laughed quietly, and Ami let out a little giggle.

"Onii-chan, since I can see Guardian Charas, does that mean I'll have one, too?"

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see," Amu winked.

"Oh! Maybe it will be a singer like Utau!" she chirped. She began to hum Utau's song, Black Diamond. That brought back many memories for Amu.

As they neared Seiyo High and Seiyo Elementary, which were right across from each other, Amu looked at Ami. Ami looked back at her, and smiled in excitement. Amu ruffled her sister's hair.

"Good luck, Ami. And remember, just have fun," she smiled warmly at her younger sibling, as Ami did the same.

"Okay, Onii-chan!"

Then, they both turned on their heels, and walked away from each other, Amu towards the high school, to face the 9th grade, and Ami to the elementary school, to face the 1st grade.

Amu entered the building, and, with the help of the signs plastered across the school, made her way to the auditorium, where all the freshmen were supposed to go for orientation.

As she entered the large part of the school, she heard the bell ring loudly. She smiled, slightly, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering nervously.

The first day of school had officially begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, it's Hannah again! First chapter was REALLY boring, I know. I'm gonna let you know now that Zoee writes the **_**ODD NUMBERED **_**chapters, and I write the **_**EVEN NUMBERED **_**chapters. Ok, I just wanted to make that clear. And, the only reason both A/N's so far have been from me, it's because I edit her chapters as well as write mine. So her chapters are on my computer. Ok, just wanted to clear up any confusion and all that. **

**Amu's POV**

Orientation lasted for about 2 hours. I was bored out of my mind. We went over rules, procedures, and all that crap. It was almost exactly the same stuff we learned during middle school orientation. So, my question is why the hell do we need 2 hours to learn the same exact thing?

I stood up as soon as they dismissed us from the auditorium. I waited at the back for Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase.

When they got to where I was, we all walked to the lists on the door, which told us our homeroom. We skimmed through the names on each list.

All of us were in Nikadou Yuu's homeroom. He followed us all the way through middle school, and now he's here. I guess it's a good thing, considering he's the only one who knows about X-eggs and Guardian Charas. If we ever needed to get out of class to go purify an egg, he would let us out of class. But, we could only get out in homeroom now and in middle school, which wasn't the best luck. It was better than nothing, though.

"C'mon, I really don't wanna be late for homeroom," I said, looking at my friends.

"Yeah. That wouldn't be good," Tadase said **(A/N: Thank you, Mr. Obvious. Sorry, I **_**have **_**to add Tadase in this, because Zoee loves him, while I, personally, hate him. I love Ikuto, so **_**she**_** has to add **_**him**_**, and she hates him, so it works out. Long A/N sorry. ).**

"Don't we get our schedules in homeroom?" Rima asked. Over the years she had become a little less of an ice queen, and a little more of a bubbly person. Although, she wasn't nearly as bubbly and hyper as Yaya. I would miss Yaya this year.

We made our way to homeroom, walking side by side. Nagihiko on the end, Rima beside him, me beside her, and Tadase on the end. It really surprised me when they announced they were going out last year. Rima couldn't stand him before. I wonder what changed…

When we got to the classroom, we walked in, and went to Nikadou-sensei's desk.

"Ah, Himamori-san, Hotori-san, Fujisaki-san, and Mashiro-san. How are you?"

"It's Hi_n_amori," I said, irritated that after elementary, and middle school, he still didn't pronounce my name right. He waved it off. I sighed. It was no use.

"We're good. You?" Nagihiko answered for all of us.

"Fine. Take a seat wherever. There are no assigned seats." Nagihiko nodded. We walked to the two rows in the very back. Rima and I sat in the last row, in the 2 seats in the corner. Rima was on the end. Tadase sat in front of me, and Nagihiko sat in front of Rima. Tadase and Nagihiko turned in their seats so they were facing us.

"So, since Tsukasa is headmaster of this school as well, he decided that the Guardians will be here, too. I, as the King, Mashiro-san as the Queen, Fujisaki-san as the Jack, and Hinamori-san as the Joker. We'll need a new Ace this year, but besides that, it'll be the same as it was last year," Tadase explained, as he did that sparkly smile thing. I would've blushed…a year ago. Thankfully, last year I learned to keep _most_ of my blushes under control. Sometimes, they slipped out, though. Ok, I admit, _most _of the time they slip out. Thankfully, this wasn't one of those times.

The 1st bell rang then, and a handful or two of students filed in.

"No assigned seats, sit anywhere," Nikadou-sensei said, looking up from his paper work at the students. A short girl, about Rima's size, with curly brown hair with blue highlights and blue eyes came and sat beside Tadase. 4 girls came after her. All of them were slender. One had long, straight, dark brown hair, black eyes, and tanned skin. Another had shoulder length, layered brown hair, and green eyes. Another had semi-long, light brown hair, and hazel-brown eyes. The last had orange-ish hair, and blue eyes. They were all really pretty, and each of them had their own special touch on their uniforms, just like me.

The 1st had multi-colored buttons on her vest, and brown wedges. The 2nd had a butterfly pin, made entirely out of diamonds (real or fake, I had no clue), and black wedges. The 3rd had a fairly medium sized skull and cross bones pin on her vest, and black & white converse. The 4th had little white wings sewn onto the back of her vest, and she also had black & white converse. The last had a black-ish purple rose pinned onto her vest, and knee-high, white boots with black laces. All of them had black, white, and turquoise extensions in their hair.

The one with dark hair and eyes sat next to the short girl, the girl with brown hair and green eyes sat next to me, the girl with orange-ish hair sat next to her, and the girl with the light brown hair and hazel eyes sat beside the girl with the dark hair and eyes.

"Hi," said the girl sitting next to me. "I'm Briana." All the girls turned to look at me then.

"I'm Hannah," smiled the dark haired, dark-eyed girl, "and this is Zoee," she gestured to the short girl, who nodded shyly.

"I'm Jessie," said the girl with the orange-ish hair.

"I'm Juli," said the hazel-eyed girl.

"I'm Amu, this is Rima, Tadase, and Nagihiko," I told the girls.

"Nice to meet you," all of them said at the same time. Then, they all looked at each other and giggled. Then, a Guardian Chara floated out from behind Hannah's hair.

"Hannah-chan, I sense other Guardian Charas," she said. She was adorable. Her brown hair was almost as long as her tiny body and her bangs covered one of her eyes. Her eyes were black, like Hannah's. She had a long sleeved, yellow dress, with a cream colored corset in the middle. She had a red rose in her hair and an orange choker with white lace around her neck. We stared at her, and she stared back with a stubborn determination in her eyes. **(A/N: A pic of her on my profile. Just imagine her without the wings and in the colors I mentioned)**

"You can see her?" asked Hannah. We nodded. "Cool! Well, she's Alekzandriana, Alex for short. She's my chara. Zoee, Jessie, Bri, and Juli have them, too!" she said, and 4 charas floated out from behind their owners' hair.

"This is Kibella," Zoee said. Kibella had brown hair, brown wolf ears, a brown tail, and blue eyes. She had a jagged shirt which was cut into 4ths by a large 'X', that went all the way to the sleeves. The sides of the shirt were black, and the top and bottom were white, and she had a spiked collar. She had a black skirt that looked kind of like the British flag, with a line on the left that went straight down. The lines were red. Her shoes were black, and looked like ballet shoes.

"She's Alora, she's my chara," Jessie said. Alora had long, brown hair, green eyes, a white jacket with a paw print on it, and fake cat ears.

"Phoenix is my chara," Briana gestured to the chara floating beside her. The chara had pitch black hair with red highlights, red eyes, a red, long-sleeved shirt with a red bow in the middle, a red pleated skirt, and red shoes.

"Yuki is mine," Juli said. Yuki had silver hair, one silver eye, one golden eye, a black dress, and black wings. She was barefoot.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia," I called out my 4 charas. The floated out of my bag.

"Damn. You have 4?" Hannah asked. I nodded. Zoee, Jessie, Briana, and Juli looked at me with wide eyes.

"It's rare that people have 2, let alone _4!_" Jessie said.

"I know. I was surprised myself when I discovered that 3 was rare, and then Dia was born. I was a little overwhelmed." While we were talking, KusuKusu, Keseki, Rhythm, and Temari had come out of hiding.

"I'm KusuKusu! I'm Rima-chan's chara!" the little clown said, winking.

"I'm Keseki, bow down to me, peasants!" the little king said, and Tadase quickly shushed him and shot our new friends an apologetic smile. They looked like they were all about to laugh.

"I'm Temari, and this is Rhythm," Temari told them.

"Yo! We're Nagi's charas!" Rhythm smiled. Then, all the charas went over to an empty, nearby table to mingle.

"Do you guys know about the courtyard with all those flowers?" Tadase asked the 5 girls. They nodded.

"Yeah, I've seen it," Juli said.

"Well, would you mind meeting us there after school?" Juli looked at all her friends. They all looked back at her. She looked back at us, and shrugged.

"Sure, we don't mind."

"Great!" I swore I saw Juli, Hannah, Briana, and Jessie roll their eyes, but I couldn't be sure. Maybe it was just a trick of the light. I mean, after all, Zoee didn't roll _her_ eyes and they do apparently _everything_ together. Literally.

The bell rang then, and our conversation ended.

**A/N: So, there's me and my friends! Zoee's the short one with curly brown and blue eyes and I'm the tanned one with dark hair and dark eyes. As…you figured out. When I said 'he did that sparkly smile thing' I **_**so**_** wanted to add an A/N that said **_**'Gag'**_

**Btw, the uniforms are on my profile, and the pics of the charas will be up soon! I'll let you know when they are! Do me a favor, please! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! This is Zoee doing the Author's Note for like the first time! I am so happy to do an author's note, ha-ha. Anyways this is the third chapter I wrote. And I have a keyboard, so this is on my computer now. So, Hannah just edits them and I edit hers. I'm gonna leave so you can read, and, Hannah, you better not do anything to this author's note or post your own!**

**Hannah: Why not? **

**Zoee: Cause I said so! .**

**Hannah: Mwahaha, this is **_**actually**_** Hannah. Zoee doesn't have to know . . . If you love me, you won't tell her! SHHH! xD **

**Chapter 3**

Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, Zoee, Hannah, Juli, Bri, Jessie, and their charas sat in the courtyard, waiting for Amu.

Zoee and Juli sat together, laughing like idiots at the unknown.

Tadase sat alone doing paperwork.

Nagihiko and Rima were talking, his arm around her waist and her head on his chest. **(A/N: KYAAA!) **

And, lastly, Bri, Jessie, and Hannah, were in a circle pointing at random things.

"SQUIRREL!"

"TREE!"

"SIMON COWELL!"

"WHERE?" Yes, they were quite the odd bunch. Especially considering the _American Idol _judge was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, Hannah stood up.

"This is starting to get boring," she said as she stretched. "Where's Amu?"

"She said she was coming straight here," Rima told her.

Hannah sighed. She bent down, and pulled a small, black and white case out from her black, paint-splattered bag. Juli took notice of this, and did the same. Juli's case was all black.

When they opened the cases, the Guardians discovered that inside were violins.

As Juli and Hannah took the violins and put them in the playing position, Hannah looked at Juli and nodded. Juli nodded back enthusiastically. Then, they said their bows across the strings, and began playing. The violins created a rhythmic, heartbreaking tune as they played in unison.

About half way through the song, Amu ran up breathless. She opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing and turned her attention to Hannah and Juli.

Her mind raced as she listened to the solemn song.

'Where have I heard that song before?' she asked herself.

Hannah and Juli played the last note of the sad song, and put their bows down. Zoee, Bri, and Jessie smiled.

"You finally learned that song, huh?" Bri asked.

"Yep! It took me _forever_ to learn, and twice as long to teach Juli." Hannah smirked at Juli.

"Hehehe...." Juli said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Amu! Where were you? We've been waiting forever!" Jessie said, taking into account that Amu had finally arrived.

"Gomen. I got lost...again," Amu explained with a sweat drop. Everyone else laughed at her.

"So, let's introduce ourselves a little more. I'm Hotori Tadase, King's Chair. This is my chara, Keseki," Tadase introduced, smiling.

The small king like chara flew in front of the other charas.

"I am Keseki! Bow down to me!" Some of the charas laughed. Amu's chara, Miki, looked a little flustered, but Hannah and Zoee's charas, Alekz and Kibella, did not look too happy.

"Mashiro Rima, Queen's Chair," Rima said icily.

KusuKusu starting juggling pins. "I'm KusuKusu!" she giggled.

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, Jack's Chair. These are my charas, Temari and Rhythm." Temari bowed while Rhythm gave a peace sign.

"Yo!" he said.

"And, you know me! Hinamori Amu, Joker." Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia waved hello.

"And we are the Guardians of Seiyo High." Tadase said.

"Um . . . Guardians?" Bri asked, confused.

"It's like a student council for the students," Amu explained, made this weird face, and then nodded her head, as if checking to see if it made sense. "Anyways, what about you guys?"

Hannah stepped up.

"I'm Rose Hannah, and this is Alekz." Hannah said, giggling like always. Alekz bowed.

"This is our character change."

A red rose appeared in Hannah's hair and an orange choker around her neck. Hannah's giggles disappeared.

"In my character change, I become more serious and determined," she explained. The choker and rose disappeared, and Hannah went back to being giggly.

"She's back to normal afterwards." Alekz said with a sweat drop.

Hannah sat down as Bri stood up.

"Starr Briana, but call me Bri. This is my chara, Phoenix." Phoenix had a smile on her face and nodded.

"This is our character change." Bri's eyes turned red, and crimson highlights appeared in her hair.

"Example of character change: Bri, go get me a drink," Jessie said calmly.

"No, bitch! Get it yourself; I'm not doing shit for you!" Her eyes changed back to their normal color, and the highlights disappeared.

"Bri becomes meaner and more evil in my character change." Phoenix explained, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Bri sat down, and Jessie stood up.

"I'm Davis Jessica, but everyone calls me Jessie, and this is my chara, Alora." Alora waved at everyone.

"This is my character change with Jessie." Fake cat ears appeared on Jessie's head.

"In a character change, I become kinder and more aware of the animals around me," she smiled and gave a wink. Alora giggled as the cat ears went away.

Juli stood up.

"My name is Sakaguchi Juli, and this is my chara, Yuki." Yuki smiled.

"This is Juli's character change."

Black wings appeared on Juli's back. She raised her hands to the sky and clouds appeared. She then pointed to a spot behind her friends and lightning struck down there. They didn't flinch, but Amu, Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko jumped about a foot in the air. Yuki smiled as the wings disappeared.

"In my character change, I can control dogs, birds, and lightning and become anti-social unless you address me first. It's very unusual for someone to control nature in a chara change, but, hey. It's me."

Everyone then turned to looked at Zoee as she sat there shyly. Juli went behind her, and pushed her to her feet. Zoee turned and glared at Juli, like Rima would do, and then turned back to everyone.

Kibella rolled her eyes, knowing she was going to have to help. Suddenly, Zoee acquired wolf ears and a tail.

"My name is Dozowa Zoee, and this is my chara Kibella," she spoke at a normal tone, not being shy anymore. Kibella waved.

"Hello!" she barked happily.

"In my character change, I become less shy and more rebellious," Zoee smiled, and the wolf ears and tail went away. "But, once you get to know me . . . I'm not as shy anymore," she said, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well you've seen our character changes. Let's see yours," Hannah smirked.

Ran started cheering.

"I'm going first with Amu!"

Amu's hair clip turned into a red heart. She ran forward, did three backhand springs followed by a back tuck, and landed perfectly.

"In our chara change, Amu becomes more honest, confident, and athletic!"

"I'll go next," Miki said, and Amu's hair clip turned into a blue spade. Amu picked up a sketchpad and pencil and started drawing like a crazy person. She turned the sketchpad to show everyone, and on the paper was a very good portrait of herself.

"In our chara change, Amu becomes more artistic, sharp, and level-headed," Miki smirked as Amu blushed.

"My turn ~desu!" Su squeaked, and Amu's hair clip turned into a green clover. She ran into the school building and a few minutes later, she came back out with a plate of warm, delicious looking chocolate chip cookies. Amu winked cutely, and the clover disappeared.

"In our chara change, Amu becomes more caring, sensitive, and her domestic skills improve greatly!"

"Guys!" Amu yelled at Ran, Miki, and Su as they giggled.

"I guess it's my turn," Dia said as Amu's hair clip changed into an orange-ish yellow diamond. Amu instantly became calm and smiled. The clip disappeared and Amu sat down tired.

"In our chara change, Amu becomes calm, and her radiance shines for all to see." Dia smiled.

"Your turn Rima," Amu told her.

Rima looked at KusuKusu and they smiled. Then the star and tear drop face paint appeared on her cheek.

"Bala-balance!" she said, posing perfectly. The character change stopped, and everyone, including Rima, laughed. Once they stopped Rima said, "Your turn, Nagi."

Some boys playing soccer had kicked the ball and it rolled to Nagi's foot. A pair of headphones appeared around his neck. He kicked the ball upward with his foot and started dribbling it. He hit it against his head and sent it back to the boys.

"Okay, my turn." Temari said. Nagi's hair changed into a ponytail with a ribbon and a sakura flower on it.

"No one will beat me! I will win!" she screamed, with a naginata in hand. Hannah clung to Zoee's arm, Bri and Jessie hugged each other scared and Zoee and Juli sat there, shocked. Nagi's character change faded and he laughed, embarrassed. Rima, Tadase, and Amu laughed since they were used to it.

"Why…Why did he just look like a girl…? And…why does he have a _girl _chara in the first place?" Jessie questioned.

"Ah…Long story…" Amu told her. Nagihiko's cheeks turned a light pink, but then his face contorted into an amused smirk.

"Alright, Tadase. It's finally your turn." Nagi said.

"Um...I'll pass." Tadase said quickly.

"I embarrassed myself, now it's your turn." Nagi said teasingly.

"I will later..." Tadase lied.

"Alright...prince." Nagi said, laughing.

_Oh no..._ Tadase thought as the crown appeared on his head.

"NO ONE SHALL CALL ME THAT! ADDRESS ME AS KING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fire appeared around him.

Jessie, Juli, Zoee, Bri, and Hannah stood there shocked with the O.O face as Tadase kept laughing. After about a minute Rima started to get annoyed with Tadase's kingliness and put a bucket over his head.

"One, Two, Three!" KusuKusu counted. Rima pulled the bucket off of Tadase's head. His face turned a deep shade of red.

"Go-Gomen! I'm usually not like that. When I hear that word I go into a character change with Keseki." The words seemed to spill out of his mouth.

"You mean the word pri-" Hannah was cut off by Amu's hands over her mouth. "Yes that word, baka."

Tsukasa walked out of the school building and over to them.

"So, this is what you wanted me to see."

"Hai. These are the 5 I told you about," Tadase explained.

"Just as I saw in the cards. Since you all have charas we would like you all to be guardians." Tsukasa explained. "One of you will be the ace chair, and the rest of you will be knights."

"How did you know we had charas?" Jessie asked, confused. He ignored the question.

"Let Yaya pick the new Ace!" Yaya said from behind Amu.

"Yaya! When did you get here?" Amu asked, surprised.

"Just now," she said examining Hannah, Bri, Jessie, Juli, and Zoee. "She will be the new Ace Chair." Yaya almost yelled, pointing at Zoee. Zoee looked surprised.

"M-Me?" she asked. Yaya nodded.

"Then it's decided. She will be the new Ace Chair and the rest of you will be knights." Tsukasa said.

"Where do I fit into all this?" a voice, very familiar to the Guardians, said. Everyone turned to see Kuukai standing there.

"Kuukai!" Yaya screamed, and glomping him.

"Yaya...why do you always jump at me when you see me?" he asked, trying to free his arm from Yaya's iron grasp.

"Because Yaya is friends with Kuukai!" she cheered.

When Kuukai finally got his arm free from Yaya he went over to the group.

"Yo."

"Hey Kuukai." Rima, Nagi, and Amu said.

"Konichiwa, Souma-kun," Tadase said.

"So where do I fit into the Guardians? I have a Shugo Chara, after all." Daichi went and high-fived Rhythm.

"Yo!" they both said.

"You'll be a knight, too, Souma-kun," Tsukasa told him.

"Can I still train people?"

"Yes."

"Alright-y then."

Hannah smiled and started playing her violin again. Everyone smiled listening to her. The song ended and everyone clapped. Hannah smiled again.

"You've met almost everyone now. Just Lulu, Utau an-" Zoee cut Amu off by gasping at the name.

"Hoshina Utau?" she questioned in about a moderate tone. Amu nodded. "I love her music! I know all of her songs!"

She looked down shyly after her outburst.

"Ah...she speaks," Nagihiko said with a smirk.

"Umm...well...I'm a big fan," she said kinda quieter. Amu smiled.

"I'll introduce you to her." Zoee smiled. "Anyways, all that's left is Lulu, Utau, and Ikuto." She looked up at the trees, as if expecting something. Soon enough, a deep voice was heard.

"You called?" Everybody looked to the sound of the voice, where a blue-haired man was hanging upside down from the branch of a tree.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked, a light pink staining her cheeks.

"Can't I be where I desire?"

"Well, I guess..."

Hannah, Jessie, Bri, and Juli stared at Ikuto like he was a Greek god. Zoee just rolled her eyes, as if she knew what was going on in their minds. Ikuto noticed them.

"Friends of yours?" Amu nodded.

"Whoa, dude. You're _hot!_" Hannah exclaimed. Juli, Bri, and Jessie nodded repeatedly. Ikuto smirked. Amu groaned, and Hannah's gaze switched to the pink haired girl, confusion written on her face.

"What? You can't tell me that when you first met this guy you didn't think he was hot!"

"Actually, all I was thinking when I met him was how weird he was and why he was sleeping in a hole to begin with." Amu shot Ikuto a slightly irritated look. Now, Hannah, Bri, Jessie, Juli, and Zoee were completely lost.

"A hole?"

"Mhm. I fell into a hole, and landed on top of this neko-mimi hentai." Just as Bri opened her mouth to make another confused comment, Yoru flew in front of her line of vision.

"New charas to tease ~nya!"

Kibella growled, "It's a cat."

Yoru looked at her and smirked. "Hello, little puppy." He flicked her nose. She snapped at him.

Understanding crossed Bri's face.

"You're chara is a cat…So, you must act like a cat, right?" Ikuto nodded, as Amu snorted.

"Isn't that the understatement of the year…" she muttered under her breath, but Ikuto caught it, and smirked at her.

"Cats sleep anywhere. So, you were sleeping in a hole…I got it!" Bri grinned, as if she'd just accomplished something amazing.

It was then that Ikuto noticed Hannah and Juli's violins.

"Oh, so you're who's been playing my song."

"You're song?" Hannah asked.

"Yep."

"It's really amazing." Juli complimented. Ikuto, again, smirked. Hannah giggled as Zoee rolled her eyes again.

"It's starting to get late," Bri noted, looking at the light orange and pink sky.

"Yeah..." Jessie agreed.

"We'll have to leave soon," Amu said.

"Us, too," Hannah said.

They all gathered up their things, and went their separate ways home.

Hidden in the shadows nearby was a girl with long, lavender hair. She was about the size of Kuukai and had sharp grey eyes. She wore the school uniform. A small chara with white hair and dark grey eyes floated beside her head. She wore a black shirt with white stars on it and a skirt that was the opposite colors and white boots. A shooting star clip was in her hair.

"Come on Maiana-chan." she said coldly. "They won't be happy about this..." she said with an evil smile. A shooting star clip appeared in Maiana's hair. She jumped twice, and then flew off as fast as a rocket.


End file.
